Silk Road
Silk Road (シルクロード Shirukurōdo) is the 20th sub-chapter in Stories of Legend. It is available in ★, ★★, ★★★ and ★★★★ difficulty modes. This sub-chapter was released on December 19th, 2014 (update version 3.2.0 of the Japanese Version). New Features This sub-chapter introduces three new enemies: *Ginger Snache: A Red enemy with good movement speed and attack damage. Often appears in large groups. *Wall Doge: A defense-type enemy with high health, low damage, slow movement speed and very short range. Can be considered an enemy counterpart of Tank Cat. *Sunfish Jones: An Angel enemy with massive health, high damage, exceptionally long-ranged area attacks and the ability to slow down cats. *While not technically his first appearance in-game, Super Metal Hippoe first appears in the Stories of Legend here. Super Metal Hippoe is a Metal enemy with high health for a Metal enemy, moderate damage, fast movement speed and a guaranteed chance to knock back cats it hits. Difficulty Silk Road is by far the hardest sub-chapter up to this point, even harder than Jail Break Tunnel and Capone's Jail. Every stage here is at least somewhat difficult and requires a different strategy, so expect to change your lineup frequently. The hardest stage should be Marco Po Road, which spawns extremely buffed Doge Darks and Gabriels if the player takes too long, which isn't easy due to the presence of Teacher Bun Bun and the sheer amount of HP on the enemy base. However, this stage is easily cheesable. The second-hardest stage should be Godiego Pass, which contains three Dober P.Ds, making it quite difficult if you don't have Awakened Bahamut or Shockwave-immune units. Having all or most of the Crazed Cats is highly recommended for this sub-chapter. List of Stages This sub-chapter contains 8 stages. *'Stage 20-1': Gandara's Rest - THE SLOTH serves as the boss, with Shy Boys and Ginger Snache spawning non-stop. *'Stage 20-2': Utopia is Over There - Sir Metal Seal serves as the boss with a lot of Hippoe variants, including its original form, Metal Hippoe, Super Metal Hippoe and Heavenly Hippoe. *'Stage 20-3': Godiego Pass - The Face appears as a boss at the start of the battle. Besides The Face, there are also Dober P.Ds (up to 3 of them will be spawned) and 3 Shadow Boxer Ks which spawn repeatedly at slow rate. *'Stage 20-4': Monkey Magic - Director Kurosawah serves as the boss with the original Dark Emperor Nyandam, Wall Doges and Gory Blacks. *'Stage 20-5': Outsider's Gate - Master A. will be spawned at a slow rate as well as the occasional trio of Owlbrows. *'Stage 20-6': Marco Po Road - Teacher Bun Bun serves as the boss with Doge, its Black variant and Angel variant. The Doge variants spawn with higher and higher strength magnifications as the level progresses, much like in Star Ocean. The enemy base also has a massive amount of HP compared to most other stages. If you have warlock and Pierre this stage becomes a joke. *'Stage 20-7': Pig Swill - A bunch of Wall Doges are spawned at the beginning of the stage. Kory will appear when one of them dies. Bores and Ginger Snaches are spawned constantly as the enemy base takes damage. *'Stage 20-8': Imp's Cold Sweat - Sunfish Jones appears as a boss with a group of Those Guys after about 13.5 seconds. Ginger Snache, Gabriel and Angelic Gory appear as support throughout the battle. Trivia *This sub-chapter has the first level in the game in which the enemy base's health is higher than 999,999 HP (which is 3 million, in Marco Po Road). ---- Stories of Legend Chapters: << Capone's Jail | Stairway to Darkness >> ---- Category:Stories of Legend Chapters Category:Legend Story Levels